Cellular telephones, personal computers, stationary computers, mobile computers, and other computing devices are fast becoming mainstream modes for personal enjoyment, communication, and data manipulation. Typically, messaging in association with these devices requires data or text entry. As these modes of communication and messaging become more prevalent, so does the need for efficiency and usability of these services. Currently, messaging clients and appointment clients require a user to manually enter text in order to generate a message or appointment. Such text entry is inefficient and highly burdensome on the user, especially in situations where a keyboard is unavailable.